Rules to living with our favorite cartoons
by FlamingFerna12
Summary: That's right! Me and Ghost are back to impact the fanfiction world! But this time with a bunch more craziness! Based off of the story guidlines to living with YJ. Read that story first, and maybe you'll might understand this one! Remember to red, review, and to also PM me for any ideas. Rated T for some language. Me and Ghost don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So here's the new guidelines chapter. I'm not so sure what to call it but for now it will **

**be 'Rules to live by with your favorite cartoons'. That will be the name until Ghost changes it. **

**Ok so me and Ghost don't own anything expect the story plot line. Also before we star5t, Ghost wanted me to put the first rule to the guideline again so you can know what cartoons can you modify. Remember if you want changes, you must PM me please don't put it in the reviews. **

******RULE 1: There is no showing zuko or katara zutara fan art or fan fiction, especially if there are overprotective and/or gullible family members nearby. And if you do, make sure to keep the med bay open and tissues at the ready.**

**Ok so lets start the adventure: **

ATTENTION! We interrupt your regularly scheduled laughing off the ass for this special announcement. We, the Omniverse. Homeland. Security. Hellbitches. In. Trusted. With. Everything worth. Fretting. Repeatedly. Over. Genocide. Omniverse. Terrorism. Today. Or. Tomorrow. Online., or O.H S.H.I.T W.E F.R.O.G.O.T T.O.T.O (musseltoff if you get the reference), have come to you with this important message: do to recent events in the Omniverse, young teens(mostly girls) have been sent to their favorite fandoms. Thus, we have decided to write a guidebook on how to survive the various fandoms, because we are seriously getting tired of all of the threatening phone calls from worried/angry parents, and you need to last longer than five minutes. So, we have hired four girls to get all the info on the rules you have to follow to survive. These girls are: Avery Beaumont, Anya Beaumont, Alice Kayyar, and Christina Lyghn. Aside from the rules, we will also answer about the various subjects of interdimensinal travel. So if you have any questions about inter travel, or anything else surrounding the subject, please ask. And if you have a guideline for this rulebook, please leave it in the review box, along with any question. Good luck, from all of us at the O. H S.H.I.T W.E F.R.O.G.O.T T.O.T.O. . .

**So did you like it or not. You can tell me in the reviews. REMEMBER PM ME FOR SUGGESTIONS! Thanks! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's chapter 2. Yes, this time it will be a to be continued chapter, but don't worry, everything else will be explain in the next chapters. Me and Ghost don't own anytging expect our ocs. **

**Ok on with the adventure! **

**RULE 2: JUST BECAUSE GREAT UNCLE DIMITRI SAYS ITS OKAY DOSEN'T MEAN YOU CAN DECLARE WAR ON NORTH DAKOTA. **

I was standing in the kitchen, cooking and listening to little mix( god, I love them) when beastboy, impulse,howleen,catrine, robin,gigi, twyla and annie walked out of the zeta tube, laughing and having a nice talk with each other, which is weird, because the ghouls and the the team tend to get a bit snappy/grumpy after a mission, usually resulting in arguments. I smiled happily at the prospect of not having to break up any fights with frying pans and dental floss. Getting curious, I asked " What are you so excited about?" Impulse ran up to the counter, only stopping an inch away from my face screaming in superspeed "Yourgreatunclebythewaycanicallhimgruncleinvitedus togodeclarewaronsouthdekotawithgrunclestan!" It took me a few minutes to understand what he said, and when it finally sank in, I nearly had a panic attack. ". I knew this day would come." And I ran over too the emergency cupboard. The emergency cupboard is basically where we keep all of our emergency stuff, and along with the other life saving/protecting items we have, there's a small panel covered in equally small buttons. I reached for the red button with the words "in case this day comes" and pressed it. A long sheet came out which I promptly handed to impulse. " Read this and you'll understand." Here's a copy : The 5th annual north dakota trolling ... To be continued?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been busy, but now, because its summer i can kind of update more often. BTW Ghost, I'm sorry I haven't put up this chapter. I thought i did when I didn't. LOL! Ok Disclaimer! Ghost and I don't own anything but our ocs! **

**Ok Onto Chapter 3! **

The 5th Annual North Dekota Trolling

9:00 pm: We board plane heading to North Dekota. .

9:15 pm: Great Uncle Dimitri asks if there's a bathroom. Avery says yes. Great Uncle Dimitri smiles evily. We are slitely troubled on the inside. . .

9:16 pm: Grunkle Dimitri goes to the bathroom. We are progressivly getting more freaked out. . .

9:22 pm: Mysterious ripping sounds followed by evil laughter is coming from the bathroom. We are so screwed it isn't even funny. .

9:26 pm: Grunkle Dimitri has left the bathroom, covered head to toe in (dry) toilet paper, screaming " I'M THE TOILET FAIRY! HUG ME MARMASETS!" and randomly baptising people with turkey legs. Help me. . .

11:00 am: After falling asleep to the sounds of Grunkle Dimitri doing and singing the Macarana, we are all waken up and moved of the plane as quickly as possibble. Everyone in our party is pretending their Batman. Mostly because we are now dressed as Batman. .

11:39 am: After a grueling hotwiring we are finally allowed to use the gd( stands for dog demmad backwards) car. We begin to head south. . .

11:40 am: Nearly shit my pants as the cows come home. .

11:42 am: We accidently run over a Rabid Deer. No one is suprised. .

11:44 am: We almost run over a Rabid Sky Diver. Everyone is suprised. .

11:49 am: Avery begins to quote homestuck. Everyone is now pissed. .

12:05 pm: Grunkle Demitri calmly shoots the roof of our car as we finally arrive at our hotel. Then proceds to calmly exit the car and enter the hotel and get us the rooms we need. .

12:11 pm: After settling in Grunkle Dimitri tells us to grab pool keys, baseball bats, empty beer bottles, comically small knifes, and a harmonica. He says we'll need them later. .

12:29 pm: After getting together all the items Dimitri requested, we are shoved back into the car. .

12:32 pm: Grunkle Dimitri decides to leave the baseball bat at home because "no one else at the honky tonk will be using them" and we drive off. .

12.59 pm: A fight has broken out at the honky tonk. The people are using baseball bats. Great uncle dimitri is embaresed. .

1:09 pm: We are arrested. as if you didn't see that coming. .

1:19 pm: We are placed in jail with a couple hookers named coco, buttermilk, and bunny. That harmonica is really coming in handy. .

End of Chapter 3

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD! LOL! Read and Review! HAHAHAHA *is rofl*


	4. Author's Note

Ok guys, so the only reason why i'm putting up another chapter is because some guest insulted me so I would like to just say this to her.

1. What are you even doing here in this story. It's not that I'm a dumb bitch or anything, this story is supposed to be RANDOM AND FUNNY! Just look at the story itself. It says its a parody and humorus. So you have no right to insult either I or Ghost.

2. If you don't want to say anything, DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT AT ALL!

3. I forgive you for calling me a dumb bitch because it happens. People have to learn to forgive and forget.

**Matthew 5:44**

**English Standard Version (ESV)**

**44 But I say to you, Love your enemies and pray for those who persecute you, **

Ok so that's pretty much it. Don't worry tho, Ghost is trying to make other chapters. And maybe so will I. Ok thanks!


End file.
